


Wish For Gryffindor Courage

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stumbles upon someone in his usual hideaway and Draco wishes he had more courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish For Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to TrisanaChandler13 for being a fantastic beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

Harry walked towards the Shrieking Shack, hoping to have a moment to himself. He had excused himself from Ron and Hermione, giving them both some time alone. They both needed it. He abruptly stopped when he saw someone in his usual spot.

"Malfoy. " Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Potter," the other boy spat in response.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice cool.

Draco Malfoy shrugged. "I come here a lot to think." He stared up at the Shrieking Shack, his thoughts drifting.

Harry narrowed his eyes. This didn't seem like Malfoy so he began to think that the blond was up to no good. "Right," he said, disbelief in his voice. "What are you thinking about?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "It really isn't any of your business." He paused for a moment, his gaze drifting to his hands. "I'm thinking about someone."

Harry shoved his hand in his pockets. "Someone you like?"

Draco turned to look at Harry. "Why would you think it was someone I liked?

A lopsided grin appeared on Harry's face. "Your eyes aren't all there. And you're kinda smiling. And not a smirk, but a real smile."

Draco blushed. "Yeah, I'm thinking about the person I like. It was here; at this place that I realized that I liked them." Draco knew he shouldn't tell Potter, but couldn't help it. He wanted Potter to know how he felt.

It was here where he realized he was attracted to Harry. He had always thought it was because they were so different and were on the opposite side of things, but it was during third year when Harry was messing around with them, with his stupid cloak, that he realized the feelings he had were ones of sexual frustration.

It was now, when he was sitting here, with the weight of the Dark Lord's order on his shoulder, that he realized he didn't want it anymore. He wanted to be fighting with Harry, doing everything possible to stop this war.

But he was too afraid. He couldn't tell Harry, not that he was in love with him. It would only make things worse between them.

"So who is it?" Harry asked.

Draco bit his lip, wishing he had the courage to tell Harry how he felt. "Someone who doesn't love me back."

Harry frowned. "Well, if you haven't told them… maybe they just don't realize it." He looked up at the sky and realized he had to get back to Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe," Draco mumbled.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I'll be going."

"Bye, Potter," Draco said, looking up.

"Bye, Malfoy," Harry replied. He went to walk away, but stopped, turning to face Malfoy one last time. "You should smile more often."

Draco watched as Harry walked away, cursing himself for being such a coward.


End file.
